


Boku no Fruits Basket

by Cloudy_cal08



Category: Fruits Basket, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Toga Himiko, Chinese Zodiac, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is a Todoroki, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fruits Basket au, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Multi, POV Bisexual Character, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Sero Hanta is a Dork, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, kind of not either show story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_cal08/pseuds/Cloudy_cal08
Summary: High school is not the only new thing, [Name] has to deal with. She also needs to work out coming to terms with feelings both new and old. The realizations of her past mistakes and the new secrets she learns may make her rethink her whole life.





	Boku no Fruits Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child's story, right?

“When I was younger, my parents told me stories every night right before bed. One of the stories I remember the most is ‘The Story of the Zodiac Cat.’ I can still remember all of the individual shadow figures my father made against the wall of my room and the way my mom told the story with a huge smile.”

“The story goes that a God was holding a banquet for all of the animals and the mean rat tricked the poor cat. The cat was tricked into believing that the banquet was later than planned and so he was all alone. The naughty rat rode on the back of the ox to the banquet and was the first to arrive.”

“I was so upset that I started crying since the poor cat didn’t deserve such treatment from the rat and after that day I may have shown a strong distaste towards rats and more of a preference to cats. Although my parents always tried to tell me it was just a story I couldn't accept that.”


End file.
